Rikuo  Vampire
by VileV
Summary: After 3 years have passed since the defeat of the Nue, Rikuo decides to go to a school for yokai without his friends or subordinates. Join him on this adventure at Yokai Academy!    Night Rikuo X Inner Moka


**I know your thinking, "Hey, what happened to Ulquiorra meets Vampire?"**

**The thing is, I spend too much time thinking how to progress it I finally cannot take it anymore. I have not abandoned it, but for now I thought I'd start another crossover for the time being. Mark my words, I shall update Ulquiorra Meets Vampire! Someday. **

**Ladies and gents, I present to you a Nurarihyon no Mago and Rosario Vampire Crossover! Enjoy!**

_**In the bus…**_

"So, you're a new student enrolling at Yokai Academy?" the bus driver asked.

Rikuo broke his attention from the window. "Oh, yes I am." He replied. It has been 3 years since he defeated Abe no Seimei, the Nue, and took over the Nura Clan for his grandfather, Nurarihyon. Rikuo is now fifteen years old, and he has chosen to go to a high school for Yokai. Of course, his followers and friends protested against this for going alone. Especially Yuki Onna who practically constantly gave him puppy eyes in the hopes of changing his mind. At the very least, Nurarihyon gave Rikuo Nenekirimaru to protect himself if anything dangerous happens.

"Well then you ought to prepare yourself. Yokai Academy is a veerrrrrrrry horrifying school!"

Rikuo merely drove his attention back out the window.

"_I've seen scarier monsters." _

_**After arriving in the Yokai realm…**_

"What's with this place?" Rikuo knew he was in for a yokai like environment, but this was ridiculous. It looked like something from a horror flick. The sky was dim with a sun that hardly shone; to his right was a vast red ocean that could have passed for blood, and all vegetation was lifeless. Rikuo couldn't help but wish for at least one sakura tree to brighten the place up.

In the distance Rikuo spotted a large castle-like building.

"Maybe that's the school." Rikuo said to himself as he proceeded toward the building. He did not get far when he heard the sound of a bicycle approaching him.

"COMING THROUGH!" Rikuo quickly turned around in time to see a bicycle speeding towards him. Unfortunately Rikuo did not react in time and was hit.

"Ouch…" he muttered to himself as he rubbed his head. Rikuo then realized he was touching something. Something soft. He looked up and realized he was touching the inner thigh of the girl who just crashed into him. The girl was very beautiful. She had bright pink hair, dazzling emerald eyes, and her face had such soft features, he couldn't help but blush at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry; sometimes I get dizzy from my anemia…" the girl apologized. When she looked up at Rikuo's face, she noticed a small cut on his cheek that began to seep blood.

"Oh no, your bleeding!" Frantically, she reached into her pocket and took out a handkerchief in an attempt to wipe the blood off. Then she stopped in place.

"Oh….." she moaned. "The scent of… blood. I… I… can't…"

Suddenly, she collapsed on Rikuo's lap and he held her by her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rikuo asked. The girl looked up at him.

"I'm sorry but…" She began to lean in closer to Rikuo's face. His heart began to pound faster. "I'm a Vampire," Rikuo then felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck.

The girl was startled out of her meal when Rikuo bolted away from her. "Y-You bit me!" he yelled as he pointed at her.

"I'm sorry! It's just that your blood smelled so good, I couldn't resist."

Rikuo blinked. "Huh? Are you a Vampire or something?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Moka Akashiya! Oh, and thanks for the meal! Your blood was so yummy!"

"Um, you're welcome, I guess?"

Moka noticed the slight displeasure in his voice. She then spoke in a rather sad tone. "Um, so do you…hate vampires?"

Rikuo looked at her for a few seconds and said, "Well, can't say I do,"

Moka had and excited look in her eyes. "Really?" she said in a happy tone.

"Sure," he replied. Rikuo then realized the time. "Oh no, we should get going or we'll be late,"

Moka picked up her bike and the two proceeded onward to the school. Suddenly, Rikuo realized something.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Rikuo Nura,"

Moka smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Rikuo!"

_**Later in the classroom…**_

Scanning his eyes around the room, Rikuo found an empty seat close to the window. Perfect. He always preferred to see what's going on outside rather than look at his textbooks all day.

Eventually the whole classroom was filled with new students, and with loud voices. Left and right, people were conversing with their friends. Others who were new simply sat quietly in their desks waiting for the teacher.

A few minutes later a lady with brown hair and cat-like ears stepped into the class. Her eyes appeared to be closed, making people wonder how she could see. She had a cheerful smile on her face as she walked behind the teacher desk. She then spoke up.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka! I'm sure many of you know, but this school is built for monsters to attend!"

"Our current problem is that the earth is under the control of the humans!" Nekonome began as she pointed to the drawings on the board explaining the situation.

"In order for us monsters to survive, we have no choice but learn how to coexist with them! At this academy, you will be studying on how to coexist with humans!"

"Hey teacher… wouldn't it be better to eat those puny humans?" another student spoke up.

"Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy the teachers and students are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world to those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them DEATH or something…" Nekonome explained.

Rikuo didn't feel too worried. Though he was ¾ human, the other ¼ of his blood was yokai. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late! I kinda got lost in the school…" Rikuo turned his attention over to the door as he recognized the voice.

"Oh that's fine, just take a seat." Nekonome replied. Immediately all of the guys in the room began to holler at Moka and say things like, "She's so hot!" or "I want her!"

Moka began to look around for a seat when she caught sight of Rikuo.

"IT'S RIKUO!" she squealed in delight as she launched herself at him.

"WHOA!" Rikuo yelled as both he and Moka fell to floor. Every boy in the room immediately began to yell and growl in jealousy at the scene before them.

Meanwhile one student in particular eyed the two with a malicious intent on his face.

_**After class…**_

"Hey, Hey! Isn't this a cool hallway?" Moka said as she maintained a tight grip on Rikuo's arm. As soon as class was over, Moka pulled him quickly out the room to explore the school.

"Yeah I guess…" Rikuo replied as he tried really hard to ignore the jealous glares at him. Moka continued to drag through the hall until they were stopped by a classmate.

"Hmmm such a pretty one." He said to himself as he eyed Moka. "You are called Akashiya Moka are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!"

Before Rikuo knew it, Saizou grabbed him by the collar and picked him up.

"By the way, what's a beautiful lady like you doing with a guy like this?" he continued. Suddenly, Rikuo widened his eyes and gave Saizou a menacing stare, sending a wave of fear through him. He then dropped Rikuo to the ground.

Rikuo scrambled to his feet. "Let's go Moka!" he then grabbed her hand and the two ran off. Meanwhile Saizou stood there, paralyzed.

"Did…Did his eyes turn red?"

The two continued running until stopping under a staircase to catch their breath.

"That was surprising wasn't it? I was a little scared. Are you okay Rikuo?" Moka asked as she panted lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rikuo said. He was now busy thinking about what happened back there.

"_How did I activate my fear? It's not even night time!" _Rikuo quickly brought it to a reasonable conclusion.

"_Maybe it's because this world is for yokai. I wonder if I can use any other of my yokai powers?" _

_**After the school day was over…**_

After spending the rest of the day being dragged through the school by Moka, the two stopped by an extremely old-looking building. The ground was littered with graves and tombstones, dead leaves, and anything else that could make the place drearier.

"Look Rikuo, this is the dorm we will be staying in!"

He couldn't help but let out a slightly disappointing grunt. Moka on the other hand, appeared to like it.

"So cool! Such a building, full of dignity and character!"

Rikuo turned to look at her and said, "Are you serious?" Moka nodded.

"Do you not like it Rikuo? That's weird even though you're a monster," She paused for a moment before asking, "By the way, what kind of monster are you?"

Rikuo answered, "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your true form?"

"Oh that's right! Sorry, never mind,"

Speaking of true form, Rikuo remembered what monster Moka said she was.

"Say Moka, you told me you're a vampire, but you don't look like any vampire I've ever seen. Why is that?"

"Well, I may look like a regular human but…" she then pointed to a rosary dangling off her neck. "You see, if I take this rosary off, I'll turn into a real, scary vampire." For the next minute she gave short lecture of how the rosary works. When she was done, Moka started getting closer to Rikuo until she was right in front of him.

"But even though our power is sealed, we still end up craving blood." She said before biting down on Rikuo's neck.

"_Why me?" _he thought as his blood was being drained from him.

_**The next day…**_

Rikuo yawned as he trudged his way toward the school early morning. Behind him, the sun had barely begun to rise and the moon still remained in the sky. Other students apparently woke up just as early as Rikuo and were heading towards the academy as well.

"Wait up lover boy," a familiar voice said behind Rikuo. Just as his head turned around, Saizou bolted at him and grabbed him by the collar into a nearby wall, making a small crater shaped like a person. The other students nearby stopped what they were doing and looked over to the scene.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka yesterday! I don't know what you did to me last time, but your gonna pay for it today! Your true form, what is your true form!" he demanded with a hateful tone.

"It's against the rules to reveal your true form," Rikuo replied. Saizou punched the wall just on the side of Rikuo's face.

"Screw the rules! I said I want to know your true form and my question WILL be answered! Why were your eyes red when you paralyzed me back there? ANSWER ME!" Saizou demanded again.

Rikuo laid there silent for a few seconds trying to come up with an answer. He couldn't just reveal that he was the yokai Nurarihyon. Suddenly, and idea popped into his head. "A vampire."

Rikuo saw Saizou's eyes widen and his muscles bulge as his words sunk into Saizou's mind. Saizou punched again, but this time against Rikuo's face. But then he stopped as soon as it was about to land.

"Bah! A Vampire? Vampires are immortal, atrocious, western monsters! It's even said they're the best of all the monsters at using their supernatural powers."

Saizou's eyes were filled with a wrathful anger and disbelief. All of his muscles began to grow in size and his hair started to become rather messy. Rikuo could feel his yoki increase greatly and knew he may have to fight back. The moon was still high up in the sky, conflicting with the upcoming day. At any moment, he could transform into his morning yokai form.

Saizou however, dropped Rikuo to the ground before he could transform. His muscles shrank back to normal size and his yoki died down. "Whatever! Don't ever go near Moka again! If you even talk to her you're a dead man!" Saizou warned before taking off.

Rikuo sighed in relief and stood up to brush himself off.

"If he means what he said, then I just may have to set him straight the hard way."

_**Later the after school the next day…**_

The sun began to set and the night slowly began to shroud the world. Moka strode along the path toward the dorm.

"Rikuo! Rikuo where are you?" Moka called. For the whole day, Moka had not been given a chance to be with him. It was like he was avoiding her. As she headed toward the dorm to look for him in his room, a voice called out behind her.

"Hey! Why is it your alone?" Saizou asked. Moka gasped in surprise when Saizou suddenly grabbed her by the wrist.

"You shouldn't be lonely when you can be with a guy like me…"

_**In Rikuo's dorm room…**_

Rikuo laid there on his bed with a concerned look on his face. He felt a little bad for avoiding Moka for the entire day, but he couldn't take any chances because he was helpless during the day. Once night came, then he'll be able to kick Saizou's ass. After that, he would go apologize to Moka for his actions. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

Rikuo sprang up from his bed. "That sounds like Moka!" He quickly grabbed Nenekirimaru and bolted out his room. Meanwhile Moka stood there helpless as Saizou transformed. His muscles grew into an unimaginable size, his body began turning more brown in color, and his hands and feet were clawed. He had a long tongue that dripped with saliva and let out a disturbing laugh as he was bringing it closer to Moka's face. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Moka!"

Moka turned her head over in Rikuo's direction. Her eyes were filled with joy.

"Rikuo!" she cried. Saizou gave him a murderous glare.

"I thought I told you to never go near Moka again." He growled. Rikuo unsheathed Nenekirimaru.

"Get your filthy hands away from her!" Rikuo yelled before slashing at Saizou's right arm. Saizou holwed in pain as his blood gushed out of the wound. In an attempt to stop the blood loss, he released Moka to use his other hand to cover the injury. Moka sped towards Rikuo with tears in her eyes and jumped into his arms. Rikuo nearly fell back from Moka's strength.

"Wahh Rikuo… Why were you avoiding me..?" she cried. Rikuo patted her on the back.

"There, there. I'm sorry, but I'll explain later. Right now we got Saizou to deal with." He replied. Moka looked at him and nodded.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Saizou roared in a venomous fury. He charged straight at Rikuo and Moka and swung his massive left arm at them.

"Look out!" Rikuo pushed Moka out of the way, but to his surprise, pulled off her Rosario while doing so.

"The Rosario…came off…"

Out of nowhere, Moka was enveloped in a bright purple light and a massive yoki aura filled the air. Both Saizou and Rikuo stood there frozen as Moka began to change. Her pink hair changed into a bright silver, her body seemed to have matured significantly, and her brilliant green eyes had changed into a crimson red with slitted pupils. Finally, the light died down and her transformation was complete.

Rikuo felt a weird sensation, like his yokai blood was acting up. He tried to suppress it, but the feeling was too great. Slowly, his hair began to lengthen and the top half of his hair began to turn white with black markings on the sides. His glasses disappeared and his school uniform was replaced with blue cloak over a black kimono and was wearing a pair of zōri. His eyes had narrowed and turned crimson red, just like Moka. A sudden rain of cherry blossoms filled the area.

Meanwhile Saizou was paralyzed as he beheld both of their transformations.

"Just like the legends! Red eyes, silver hair, and a massive yoki aura! You two are vampires!" he asked in fear.

Moka moved a lock of hair from the front of her face. She turned over to Rikuo and said, "You're the one who summoned me? Interesting."

She then turned over back to Saizou. "As for you, you should realize your own place." She said right before delivering a jaw shattering kick to the side of Saizou's face.

He could only make hardly audible groans as he was sent flying in the air and into a nearby wall of solid rock. Lights out.

"Impressive," Night Rikuo complemented. "Tell me, are you really Moka?"

Moka walked up to him. "Yes, I am. However, the Moka you know is merely like a sealed form of me. This is the true me." Moka replied. "Now tell me, what kind of yokai are you?"

"Nurarihyon." He simply stated.

Moka's eyes widened slightly. "Nurarihyon? You mean the leader of all yokai?"

"That's right. I'm his grandson. However, I am three seventy-five percent human, and a quarter yokai. Because of this, my human side has his own conscience. The same thing applies to me."

"Separate personalities huh? Interesting. I'll be keeping an eye on you. Make sure your human self takes care of the sentimental Moka." She said before taking the Rosario from Night Rikuo.

"Same thing with you." Both of them smiled at each other. At the same time, Moka reattached the Rosario to her choker and turned back to normal and Rikuo reverted back to human form. Rikuo quickly caught Moka as she began to fall after returning to normal. His mind was filled with many questions.

"_How did he take over? It's not even night time!" _he thought. Rikuo decided to receive his answers later. For now, he had to get Moka back to the dorm. Rikuo hauled moka on his back and began journeying into the sunset.

_**Notes**_

**Zōri: Traditional Japanese Sandals. Think Kenshin**

**I know there are probably a LOT of mistakes here and there. Give me your thoughts and ideas and please REVIEW!**

**-VileV**


End file.
